Only a Moment
by Lolita-Complex
Summary: One-Shot. Sesshoumaru is livid with rage at being forced to mate Inuyasha. But, when confronting his younger sibling things do not go as planned. Teeny bit of Yaoi/Incest. NOT A LEMON


AN: This is just a random one-shot about Sesshoumaru being forced to mate Inuyasha and a kiss they share... Enjoy!

**Just a tiny bit of****Yaoi/Incest. This is not a lemon.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_**Only a**__** Moment**_

**by**

**Lolita-Complex**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stormed from the castle of the Western Lands, eyes bleeding red with barely restrained rage. Those pompous, arrogant demons lords thought they could force him to mate with that mongrel of a half breed? It was outrageous! Perposterous! To think that to preserve the purity of his lineage they wanted him to actually mate the whelp!

He could care less, that with his father's blood running through the mutts veins they would produce a more than suitable heir. He could care less, that it was actually possible to impregnate the buffoon, the hanyou only having to consume his seed orally. He could care less that demon society did not frown upon males mating other males or even inter-familial unions.

The very thought of inbreeding with that disgusting, despicable excuse for a warrior made bile rise up in his throat.

But, the words of the counsel reverberated in the corners of his mind.

_You will not disgrace us the way your father did! Great general he might have been, but the moment he mated with that human bitch he completely turned his back__ on his kind!__ You will not bring more shame to the House of the West! __Nevertheless,__ s__eeing as the whore was able to produce at least a half blooded Inu youkai some good__ actually__ came of his rutting with the human. You will mate your brother Sesshoumaru, he is the only other in this region with Inu blood running in his vein__s and thus the only suitable mate__. You will do it or will b__e stripped of your title and another will be appointed Western Lord in your place__! We have waited long enough for you to find a mate on your own and seeing as you have not produced on__e this is the only solution."_

A bitter taste was left on his tongue as he stood atop a hill that overlooked the vast expanse of his lands. Rolling hills of lush green forestry stretched as far as he could see. He could hear the gentle call of the forest creatures and the roar of demons that inhabited the west. This was his family's legacy. This was his birthright as the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho.

Would he really sacrifice it all?

Watching as the sun dipped low into the horizon his golden eyes shone brilliantly in the dying light of the day. The sky was streaked with deep purple and orange hues as a gentle wind ruffled at his clothing, making the empty sleeve where his left arm should have been dance and flutter behind him.

His mind was once again brought to his younger brother.

It was because of him that his arm was gone. It was because of him that he did not have the tessaiga. It was all because of him. Growling low in his throat he mentally cursed the gods for casting him this lot in life. But, no matter how much he hated the half breed it did not surpass the shame he would suffer at the hands of the other lords should he be stripped of yet another thing that was rightfully his. Steeling his resolve he allowed an orb of youkai energy to encase his body in a blinding light before shooting into the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha sat brooding in a tree as always. He was currently taking a break from his traveling companions, having left them in the village. He often came out into the forest alone to collect his thoughts.

Feeling a massive aura wash over him he suddenly shot out of his comfortable lounging position and lifted his nose to the air, an all too familiar scent teasing his nostrils.

"Sesshoumaru," he snarled as the full blooded youkai seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The older demon never took his eyes from the form of his younger brother as he leapt out of the tree with graceful ease. Squaring off they faced each other, both unconsciously gripping the hilts of their respective swords.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha barked out in the crude fashion only he could achieve. "Didja finally come to die?"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched involuntarily at his brother's words and he glared icily at the bane of his existence. Content on remaining silent until he could suppress the urge to rip his brother's head from his body he allowed the cur to fidget uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

"Well? Answer my fucking question. What are you doing here you asshole?"

Faster than the hanyou could process he was suddenly pinned against the tree, his back scraping uncomfortable against the bark. His eyes widened as his brother snarled, his eyes bleeding red and his fangs elongating to razor sharp points. Sesshoumaru had wrapped a large hand around the hanyou's throat, the claws biting into the flesh as Inuyasha gasped for breath.

"Believe me when I say it is not of my own accord that I came in search of your flea ridden, worthless hide! Since the day you were born you have done nothing but plague me and take what was rightfully my own. I despise you and your whore of a mother!"

Struggling against his brother's choke hold, his lower body thrashed against the tree trunk. Turning an unsightly shade of blue from lack of oxygen, he clawed uselessly at Sesshoumaru's hand which held him captive.

Growling in frustration, the Taiyoukai allowed his cursed sibling to drop to the ground before he died, feeling his own demon receding. He watched in silent fury as the half demon gulped in large mouthfulls of air and soothingly rubbed his wounded jugular.

Not allowing him time to make a move Sesshoumaru lifted him off the ground again, this time using his superior strength to pin the hanyou's hands above his head. Inuyasha struggled against him to no avail, he would not allow the wretch to escape him.

"And now this…this _abomination_ of a union that I, the great Sesshoumaru, am being forced into like a hapless pup being order by his father to behave!" he roared, enraged at his inability to change the matter at hand. If there was one thing Sesshoumaru hated it was being controlled.

"What the hell are you talking about you son of a bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled, half in anger and half in desperation. Of all the times they had battled he had never come as close to death as he had just moments ago. His brother was really going to kill him this time he was sure of it.

"Of what do I speak you ask? I speak of our future dear brother. The horrid, inescapable future that awaits us both," he spat out, eyes never leaving Inuyasha's.

"What future?!" Inuyasha screamed into his brother's face as molten amber clashed with predatory gold.

Inuyasha felt a deep chilling fear creep up his spine as a smirk spread across his brother's pale lips.

"What future? Allow me to enlighten you little brother" he growled before crashing his lips against Inuyasha's.

Sesshoumaru's immediate reaction was repulsion at the proximity he now shared with the half breed, their mouths pressed harshly against each other. He could feel the hanyou's rigid form and his futile struggles. His thoughts were filled with utter detestation and loathing as he was determined to bruise the hanyou as well as himself in his mindless rage. A foreshadowing of the misery to come.

However, he never expected his senses and instincts to react as they did at that very moment.

Inuyasha wanted to vomit when his brother crushed his lips against his own. His human half ordered him to fight against the obvious perversion and intrusion, screaming that everything about this was wrong. He tried helplessly to pull away from the demon's grasp but couldn't release himself. Panicking, his baser nature began to take hold, demanding he submit to the alpha of the pack.

Struggling against his youkai blood he finally relinquished himself to his inner demon, his mind hazing over in a fog of animalistic instincts.

Sesshoumaru froze as he felt Inuyasha relax in his hold, an act of submission that had not been anticipated. Feeling the hanyou's mouth go slack against his own he was suddenly acutely aware of the painful softness of his younger brother's lips. His beast howled in respose to the fleeting touch, demanding gratification.

Lost in a haze of demonic lust he alleviated the bruising pressure against his brother's mouth allowing their lips to brush tentatively against each other's instead. Reveling in the silky texture he molded his mouth over the half demon's in moist caress.

Inuyasha's mind reeled as his brother kissed his lips tenderly, his mouth moving torturously slow. Barely able to handle the sensuous movements he whimpered softly, which caused his brother to growl in response.

Upon hearing his brother's whimper, Sesshoumaru's demon roared with need and he promptly sucked Inuyasha's bottom lip into his mouth gently nibbling the appendage. Inuyasha moaned and mirrored Sesshoumaru's actions as he nipped at licked at his brother's lips. Allowing the hanyou entrance Inuyasha delved into the soft wetness of his brother's mouth massaging his tongue against that of the demons. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to moan as they continued the sinfully sweet ministrations, their hands tangling into each other's hair as they lost themselves in a moment of bliss.

Pulling away Sesshoumaru looked down into Inuyasha's dazed face, the hanyou's lips red and swollen, a blush dusting his cheeks. The hanyou gazed back up at him and time stood still for a moment.

Until reality came crashing back down.

Suddenly realizing what had just taken place Sesshoumaru backed away from the hanyou as if he'd been burned, eyes betraying his shock. Feeling as if a bucket of water had been spilled over his head, Inuyasha instantly woke from his dream like state and stared back at his brother completely horrified.

"You bastard!" he hissed through his teeth as he reached for tessaiga with trembling hands. "I'll..I'll k..kill you!" he stammered unsure of why his heart was thundering so loudly in his chest.

Ignoring the empty threat Sesshoumaru turned his back on his brother, the placid mask he wore slipping firmly back into place.

And for the first time in his long life…

He fled.

* * *

So what'd ya think? That idea has been plaguing me for days!

Review please


End file.
